User talk:Finn el hechicero
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ultra Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Legodude101 (Talk) 22:26, October 20, 2012 Your Previous Edits Hey Finn, I was just wondering why most of the edits you have been making are just getting rid of or undoing my edits. On the Energy page, you got rid of the sentence I added about it being the less powerful form of Golden Power (which is true) and that it's the emediate element of the Green Ninja (also true). Please don't just replace my edits with yours from now on. Lego Shamrock (talk) 13:00, June 25, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock greetings,I'm from Russia and I know about a very important new product and if I want to tell you and keep you informed of the new season, if anything just write and I want to share information with English ninjago fan.Лорд гармадон (talk) 17:45, June 25, 2015 (UTC) and the reason that I share information like this-I can't edit! write here http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Stiix_and_Stones itNinja came to the village Styx to find Ronin and a roll of Aerocity. They go into one of the stalls and find the stolen Cup father Cole. They immediately realize that they are in the shop Ronin. Here is himself. Ninjas surround him and demand to give the scroll. Ronin replies that he doesn't have the scroll, but offers ninja to purchase it. Wu trains Of trying to teach her how to water management. Sensei gives her a task to fill a bucket with a hole in the bottom. Nia was outraged and threw the workout. Ninja find a job with a local Builder. He offers them to build a Marina. Ninja successfully start, but Kai Zayn knocks and drops a beam on the boards, breaking the Marina. A ninja has no choice but to steal the scroll Aerocity. Morro calls Archer and Soul along with him into the Styx. Ronin is going to leave the shop, but it stops Morro, demanding to give the scroll. The ninja slips into the bench that hears Morro and tells Archer to hide with Ronin. The ninja entered the shop and look for the scroll, until they are attacked by the ghosts of the Morro. Ronin is released and gives ninja Aerolink that can destroy ghosts. In battle breaks the vase, in which ronin had hidden the scroll. The merchant grabs him and runs away on his ship. The Archer shot an arrow into the engine of the vehicle, and ronin falls to the ground. Ninja and Morro haunt him. Ronin runs to the dock, but it suffices Morro and takes the scroll. On the dock Kai chasing him, but Morro is mastering Leucite and flies away. Kai is left alone, caught Douchebaggery. Ronin saves him and makes a deal, which ronin promises to show ninja alternative way to learn Leucite and ninja give their shares at a tea shop. Лорд гармадон (talk) 17:54, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Finn I've said this before Morro can be deceased cause he's a spirit now, and we don't know that's he's "Destroyed"